


Maighdeann-mhara (A BillFord Folktale)

by ThemWhoReads1997



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Billford - Freeform, Lighthouse Keeper Ford, M/M, No Smut, Scotland, Selkie Bill, Selkies, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThemWhoReads1997/pseuds/ThemWhoReads1997
Summary: In the small town of Aberdour, Scotland, there lies a secret in the chilly waters. A Selkie swims around these parts, shedding his skin to walk on land and mix with the locals. When he meets Ford Pines, the Lighthouse Keeper, his entire life starts to unravel. Lies, family, love and trust, all mix together in this folklore tale.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Ford Pines
Kudos: 4





	1. Foggy Mornings By The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a roleplay with my friend Storm

[(Song: Amhrán Na Farraige - Lisa Hannigan)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5FkiHtTO-mk)

  
The early morning was foggy in the small town of Aberdour, so foggy in fact that the lighthouse was still shining its bright beam through the thickness of it all, just so any fishing boats out there would know the way home. The young lighthouse keeper was leaning on the rails in the hopes he'd glimpse the horizon as he sipped the cup of coffee in his hands, the salty sea breeze filling his nostrils and his brown hair ruffling in the wind as the seagulls screeched. Stanford had come here many years ago, seeking a quiet life and a secluded home. The lighthouse had been a perfect place to settle down in, and he had taken up residence in it rather quietly. Most of the town did not hear of his existence till a few weeks later. But they weren't bothered by it, in fact they relished the light being fixed up and returned to its glory days.

The lighthouse keeper before had been sickly and had died a few months before Stanford had turned up, a lot of the folk questioning if he had murdered the poor man and taken his place. But the rumors had died down very quickly when Stanford had turned out to be a very nice and helpful gentleman, fixing things around the town for them in return for a bit of money.

Stanford checked his watch as he heard a knock at the door and he let the boy behind it in, taking the box of groceries from his skinny arms, "Right on time as always, what do we have this week?" he asked, peering into the bags. Dipper smiled, panting heavily from the long flight up, "Food" he said cheekily, holding out his hand for the payment Ford usually gave him after gathering the man's shopping list for the week. Stanford rolled his eyes and handed him the £50 he was entitled to."Get some breakfast ready and stoke the fire, would you?" he asked, giving back the box and balancing the cup on top of Dippers head. The teen grumped, but did as he was told. Dipper wasn't related to the lighthouse keeper, but it was his job to run the man's errands for him and make his meals. Stanford was very grateful and paid him well, as well as allowing him to help out with his inventions, which is what the boy sought the most out of him.

The scent of kippers and burnt toast saturated Ford's nose as it wafted up the stairs. He left the railings and hurried back inside, feeling a bit chilly now that the cold had woken him up and hoping the fire was a bit stronger now that Dipper had tended to it. The teen was still at the stove when he came in, the blackened toast replaced by unburnt pieces, "Did you forget to change the dial on the toaster again?"

"Yes, I did, sorry"

"That's okay, how long till breakfast?"

"Not too long, sir."

"Good, I'm starving."

~

The beautifully black selkie swam against the current as it headed towards the docks, the other seals (in shades of brown) followed alongside him. Today, just like every day, the group would meet at the docks, hoping the fishermen sorting out the catch of the day would gift them the tasty fish that hadn't quite made the cut. The selkies name was Bill, and the others were just normal seals that he had befriended in a game of tag by a sunken wreck of a boat. He had lived most of his life in the chilly waters, never straying too far from the town that he had grown up in. As a young lad he had been told that one day the sea would call for him, and when it did it was time to go. Now he couldn't remember his family or their faces, and he couldn't remember how old he had been when the sea had claimed him.

His head popped out of the water as they neared the docks and the fishermen waiting pointed and laughed, "Right on time" one called, heaving a large bounty of failed fish into the waters for them. Bill allowed the others to eat, swimming over and nudging the ankle of his favorite guy. Alastair kneeled down with Bill's fish in his hand, "I saved this one just for you" he said with a smile, dropping it straight into Bill's open mouth. The selkie chewed quickly, nudging the man's ankle for more as soon as he had finished eating.

"Greedy thing, go on, go hunt for your own like the rest of your kind does."

Bill nudged his ankle again, a bit more forcefully until Alastair caved, "You're a lot smarter than the others, I swear it," he grumped, "They leave a soon as they're fed, but you, you seem to know we have more and beg till its given." Bill rolled onto his belly and patted the water with his fins, making seal noises that sounded a lot like laughter. Alastair chuckled and shooed him away, going back to helping his fellow fishermen unload the catch as the fog finally lifted.

~

Ford finished his breakfast and leaned back in his chair to rest his belly, and pick at the small bones he had managed to get stuck in his teeth, "Finish that mug of coco and I'll take you with me to gather some parts for the vending machine that I'm fixing at the mall" he said, picking up his plate and taking it to the sink. Dipper grinned and did the same, running some water over the dishes and pursuing him out the door. "If you fix it, we'll be able to grab some cheaper snacks again, I swear the food sold there in the food court is way overpriced, but it sure is good."

"Small towns get leeched" was all Ford said as he made his way downhill and towards the town below. Dipper looked out across the sea and then down to the docks, "You know I heard rumors that there's a selkie that swims around these parts."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, everyone reckons it's that black one that stands out so much from the others, since its shown it can understand some basic commands. Alastair feeds it every day and says bluntly that it's smarter than it should be, so it must be a selkie.... either that or it's been around a lot and someone's trained it."

Ford chuckled, his curiosity now peeking, "And does anyone know if this rumor is true? Has the selkie been seen without its skin? Or has everyone just been dealing in the drink too much and reading too many folklore fairytales?"

"Uh, don't know, but Drunk Pete might know, he's always causing havoc at nightfall, he sees a lot of weird things. But I'm not sure if any of it's true, only a couple of his rants have turned out to be correct."

"Drunk Pete?"

"I'll introduce you."


	2. That Night By the Rocks, The Selkie Shed Its Skin

Drunk Pete was passed out behind the Pub, a few glass bottles sitting around him and one in his hand. Dipper nudged him with a foot and wrinkled his nose as he caught a whiff of the stench of vomit not too far from his feet, “Pete! Wake up!” he cried loudly, clapping his hands in front of the man’s face in the hopes it would rouse him from his drunken slumber. Pete gave a snort and opened his bloodshot eyes, the unfocused pupils trying their best to latch onto the two, “What do you want? I’m broke, got no cash, so fuck off”

“We aren’t robbing you, Pete, We wanted to ask you some questions about the selkie you saw last week”

“I seen it!!!” Pete cried in sudden enthusiasm, struggling to his feet so he could tell his tale, “By the rocks, naked as the day he was born he was, just standing there staring at the ocean, never seen the bloke before in my entire life. Now he comes to the shore every week, buys a glass of milk at the pub with a bunch of weird gold coins.”

“How do you know he was the selkie?” Ford asked, jotting down the info onto a space bit of paper from his pocket. Pete pointed to the ocean, “Cause I seen him put the skin on, blew my bloody mind it did.”

Dipper gaped, “So he turned into a seal?”

“Yep!”

“Any features? The human ones?” Ford asked, his pencil poised in anticipation. Pete tapped his chin and nodded, “Black hair, wavy and a bit long, not too long, mind you. Oh, and Golden eyes, glow in the dark kind, ya know? Like a cats. He was very beautiful.”

Dipper nodded, “Mom always told me that selkies were supernaturally beautiful, Enough that they’d captivate a persons mind, until all they could think about was having them for their own, but I thought Selkies were female, so this is a bit different I guess?” he said, feeling a bit uncomfortable around Pete as the man came closer to him.

Ford tucked the paper away and took Dipper by the shoulders, “Thank you, Pete, but Dipper and I have a job to do, so we’ll take our leave.” he said, quickly steering the boy back to the street and away from the grubby homeless man that lived in the alley behind the Pub.

~

“Pass me that wrench, will you?” Ford asked, putting out his hand for the tool lying by Dipper’s knee. The boy adjusted the vending machine with one hand and passed him the item as he kept the vending machine at an angle, “Are you almost done? My arms are getting tired, and I don’t want to drop it onto you.”

“Almost, just need to tighten the screws” Ford replied, rolling out from under it on a cheap skateboard to grab the last screw. Dipper groaned in annoyance, “So what’s with that selkie? Are you planning anything?”

His boss gave him a look of the fakest innocent he had ever seen and he frowned, “Please tell me you aren’t going to catch the poor guy? You do know he’s mostly human? He would have had a human parent!”

“Look, Dipper, it’s for research. Besides, I’ll release him after, so it’s not a big deal.”

“Please leave him alone, if he wants to come to you, let him come, but don’t force it.”

Ford sighed, “Fine, I’ll think of something else” he replied, tightening the last screw and allowing Dipper to put the machine down on its side and rest, “There! Now it should work again,” he added, lifting it up and sliding it back into place against the wall. Dipper wiped the sweat from his forehead, “I’m going to grab a drink from the food court, are you coming?”

“No, just bring me a black coffee from McTaggarts, in one of them takeaway cups, and don’t forget the sugar packets” the man said, handing him a few pound coins as he started fiddling with the controls. Dipper rolled his eyes and headed to the food court to get the drinks, an iced chocolate on his mind.

~

Darkness had fallen by the time Ford returned home from dropping off Dipper back to his own house. The boy’s mother had thrusted numerous containers of home-cooked meals into his arms and thanked him for giving Dipper something to do as the teen trailed up the stairs to go shower. She was a nice lady, tall, big hips, and makeup for days. He knew this because she had left a red smooch on his cheek last week, and he hadn’t discovered it until his nightly bathroom routine later that night.

No wonder Pete had chortled at him as he had passed.

Ford smiled, wishing he could go back home to his own country, but home was far away and very unwelcoming at best. As he entered the cold lighthouse and turned on the lights, he wondered how his brother was, and if his mother was worried for them both. He assumed it would be cold over there; the waves crashing the shoreline of the beach, much like the ones here were doing. His Pa would be in bed under the thick duvet with a book, his Ma not too far off as she finished up the last of her calls and made her nightly cup of tea. 

He shoved the meals into the freezer and sat down, taking off his coat and kicking off his boots without untying them first. He didn’t feel alone anymore. This silent place was comforting nowadays, and he knew Dipper would be along in the morning, ready to help out with a smile and a salute. He had to admit the boy was talented enough for college, which was a pity because his family couldn’t provide enough money for him to go to one.

He sighed heavily and made his way up to the top deck to watch the sea before bed, tugging on the waterproof jacket hanging on the back of the door as he got to it and peeling off his socks before he stepped onto the water soaked deck. Waves were lashing at the side of the lighthouse, the light already on and scanning the waters for any sign of a boat. He had rigged up an automatic device that was sensitive to light some time ago. Once the sun hit it, the light would turn off, but when night came along, it would turn on again.

He leaned on the rail and looked out to it with a smile, feeling calm and at peace with the world as he listened to the waves. It was very relaxing to just stand there for hours, watching the water and the town lights twinkle below. He could see the rocky shoreline easily as the lighthouse’s light danced across it, carefully avoiding the town and its people, so as not to bother them. He turned his head to admire it, his hair dancing in the strong breeze as he took off his damp beanie. 

For a brief second he saw a chubby seal slip onto the docks, and he squinted behind his glasses to see if he could see any better in the dark. When the light passed over it again, a naked man stood on the wooden slats, staring at the water with a solemn gaze.


	3. A Pint Of Milk And A Handful Of Golden Coins.

Stanford rushed down the steps, hurriedly grabbing for his socks and shoes and tugging them on. His heart was beating a mile a minute as he scrabbled to grab his keys and jacket, sprinting out the door and running down the hill towards the town. The rocky pathway down was uneven, and he almost tripped a few times on the cracks as he headed down the hill. He made a mental note to get the steps re-done when he had enough money saved up.

He stopped at the edge of town, breathing heavily as he looked around for any sign of the selkie. But it appeared he was one step ahead of him, which was a promising sign in his eyes. He headed down to the docks to have a look around, walking slowly to catch his breath and think of a plan. He spotted a naked Bill tucking his seal skin away into the crevice of the water-worn rocks as he neared, a tattered old plastic bag of clothes at the selkie’s feet. Ford blushed as he realized he was staring and quickly turned his head away to give the man some privacy as he sussed out a hiding place to watch him from.

Bill hadn’t seen him turn up and couldn’t see him from his hiding place. He was too busy putting on the clothes to see if he was being watched or not. He had kept his guard down for many a week, feeling safe even though the loud noises of the nearby pub made his skin prickle with nerves. He had been caught out once, but thankfully no one had believed the drunken man's tales, and no one would dare walk around at this hour.

Once he was dressed and looking presentable in his mind, he headed across the cement pathway towards the rowdy pub. Clipper’s Bar was a seaside establishment that allowed the fishermen to be as loud as they liked after a hard day’s work of fishing on the ocean waters. As long as they paid for their drinks and didn’t cause a fight, or make too much of a mess, they were welcome there. Bill liked to go there once a week for a glass of milk, the scent of alcohol putting him off the more popular drink.

The bar was quiet as he entered, all faces turning to him as he pushed open the wooden door. He waved politely and padded over to the bar in bare feet, the others all returning to their conversations and forgetting about him as they sang their drunken sea shanties, and chatted away.

“One glass of milk please” he asked, putting down a handful of golden coins. The bartender smiled, tucking the cloth he was using to wipe down the bar into his stained apron, “Every week you come here, like a stranger in the night. Every week you give me real gold coins for a glass of milk.”

“Is there a problem?”

“No, no, no, no problem, boy. Just confused, but it would be rude to pry, so I won’t bother to ask why,” The bartender replied, placing his cup in front of him, “There we are, one glass of milk.”

Bill smiled at the little colourful umbrella perched on the rim, “Thank you” he said, picking it up and taking a sip of the cold liquid as he sat down on the swiveling seat. It was much better than having it fresh from some unsuspecting sea mammal, and he didn’t have to fight anyone for it either. He swallowed his mouthful and placed it on the provided coaster, his upper lip now supporting a milk mustache as he fiddled with the paper umbrella.

~

Ford hurried over to the rocks once Bill had disappeared, digging a hand around the damp crevices till he felt the thin veil like fabric of the selkie’s seal skin. He felt his heart flutter as he claimed it as his, pulling it out and placing it against his cheek to feel the silky smoothness. It felt like a silk blanket, but warm and living, as if alive even without its owner inside it. Now all he needed was to trick Bill into staying with him, and the selkie (and the skin) would be his.

_He just needed to play his cards right._

He looked over at the pub as the finished plan circled in his mind and he tucked the skin into his jacket pocket. If Bill was in the pub, then he could talk to him, become his friend and offer him a place to stay when he found his skin missing from its hiding place. He had to admit this was very wrong, but he just couldn’t help himself, Bill was very beautiful and he wanted to know all about him and his kind.

~

Bill was just finishing off his milk when the lighthouse keeper walked in. He knew who he was because he had seen him perched on the railings, watching the sea with a longing smile. He seemed like a nice fellow, helping out around the town and earning his keep. Ford sat down beside him, ordering a small glass of water, “I haven’t seen you around before, are you new to town?” he asked, tilting his head as he got a good look at the selkie. Nothing seemed fishy about his looks, per se. He looked very human. Bill chuckled, “I come and go” he replied, passing the empty cup back to the bartender. Ford gulped down the water quickly, his face red from running and not from the cold.

“Milk?” he questioned, gesturing to his cup.

Bill nodded, “It’s good for bones”

“Well yes, but you don’t come to a pub like this and order milk, it’s a bit odd”

“You have your tastes, I have mine, good sir” Bill replied, giving him a smirk as he stood up to go. Ford got to his feet and followed after him as he headed out the door, “At least let me walk you home, don’t your feet hurt? Where are your shoes?” he asked, falling into step beside him. Bill shrugged, “I wouldn’t know, but I do know I can go home on my own, I am an adult” he said, coming to a stop and giving him another smile, “Please leave me alone.”

_This was it!_

Ford grumped, his fingers clenched as he turned away, “Fine, go back to the sea...” he muttered, crossing his arms like a pouty child.

“Pardon?”

“The sea, you’re a selkie, I saw you get out of the ocean, I saw you change. Heck, even Drunk Pete has seen you. You should be a bit more careful.”

Bill grabbed his shoulders and pushed him up against the wall, hard enough that it knocked Ford’s chin painfully, “You what!?” he growled, his firm grip unwavering from Ford’s struggle, despite his small and thinner size.

“Look, I mean you no harm, I just wanted to meet you, ask a few questions, maybe be your friend?” Ford said, a look of hurt on his face. Bill looked back at him in surprise, “You want to be _my_ friend?”

“Yes! I mean… yes, I get kind of lonely in the lighthouse. Thought it would be nice to have a friend. I’ve uh, seen you around, in the water... you look happy out there.”

Bill raised an eyebrow, “And you picked me?”

“I apologize for snooping... please let me walk you back, it’s the least I could do after causing you stress. I won’t bother you again, I promise.”

Bill sighed and let him go, “Fine, but you are to tell _no one_ , of me, is that clear?” he asked, pointing a stern finger at him and eyeing him with his beautiful golden eyes. Ford nodded quickly and gestured towards the docks in a gentlemanly like fashion. Bill rolled his eyes with a small but cautious smile, “You’re a strange one, lighthouse man, charming, but strange. Nosy too.”

“I’d say the same, but it’s obvious.” Ford replied, mentally happy his act had caught him. 

Hook, line and sinker.

~

Bill rummaged in the rocks for his skin, his body going icy as his fingers grasped at nothing but air, “That’s funny, I swear I left it here...” he muttered, wondering if it had slipped back a little as he reached in more. Ford cocked his head to the side as he waited patiently, “Something wrong?” he questioned, coming a bit closer so he could see. Bill shook his head and withdrew his hand, “Can’t find my skin, it’s either slipped back or... or it’s been washed out to sea.”

“I’m sure it’s here somewhere- HEY!” Ford cried out in alarm as Bill dove into the chilly waters, still in his clothes and with no clue of the repercussions of what the cold water could do to his now vulnerable body. He hurried over to the water’s edge and kneeled down on the wooden slates, yanking him out of the salty water before he could get any further, “Are you mad!? You could get pneumonia or a very bad cold if you go swimming around in the cold waters without your skin on!” he growled, putting him back down on land and trying his best to get the water off him. Bill pushed him away and shivered where he sat, “If I d-don’t find it, I c-can’t go h-home!”

“How about you have a look in the morning, yeah? You can stay with me until then?” Ford offered kindly, jerking a thumb to the lighthouse up on the hill. Bill looked up at the tall structure and sighed, looking out at the water, “Thank you, but no” he replied, curling up on the ground like a miserable child.

“Well, if you change your mind there’s a spare bed and a hot cup of milk waiting for you at mine, and I’ll have the fire going, just knock, okay?”

Bill didn't respond.


	4. A Seal Of Approval

It grew colder as he laid there on the docks; the wind picking up from the waters and blowing droplets of cold sea-water onto him. The Lighthouse beam was making its 180 degree rounds, sweeping back and forth across the ocean like a drifting ghost. Bill was cold, he was mad, and he was upset. Anxiety had already crept up on him the moment his hand had touched the nothingness in the crack he usually stuffed his skin into for safe keeping. 

This couldn’t be happening, yet it was. He was lost on land with no skin, no shelter and no way to return to the sea. 

_Unless...._

He looked up at the Lighthouse again, the lights on and the wood fire smoke bellowing calmly from the chimney, randomly interrupted by a gust of wind or spray of water. Warmth and shelter waited for him inside, and Ford, the man who had seen him, was offering it to him on a silver platter. He uncurled from the ground and stood up, his bare feet chilly and white, and goosebumps covering his arms. He rubbed at the skin, trying to feed some warmth back into them as he headed towards the cracked cement stairs that led up to the red and white spiral building.

The longing to return to the sea was already starting in his mind and making his heart pang. It would get worse over time, making him sick with it and ultimately killing him if he didn’t return. The selkie shook his head, trying to clear his mind. _He could do this!_ Ford would help him find his skin, and he could swim in the waters as a happy seal once more. He smiled softly at that thought and stopped at the thick wooden door, rapping his frozen knuckles on the aging planks. There was a small crash and hurried footsteps before Ford opened it, a look of awe on his face as he stared into those golden eyes. Bill tilted his head to the side and poked his nose, "Are you going to stare at me or let me in?"  
  
Ford blushed and quickly let him in, leaded him over to the fire to warm up, “You came after all.” he said quietly, passing him a cup of warm milk.

“You didn’t think I’d come?”

“Not really.”

Bill sipped the drink, “Thank you for helping me with this” he said, taking the dry pair of clothes Ford offered him as he set the cup down on the table. The Lighthouse Keeper gave him a nod and directed him to the bathroom so he could dry off and change.

“I’m always happy to help a friend.” he replied, still in a bit of a daze.

After a light supper and a cup of sweet tea, Bill finally fell asleep at the table, lulled by the crashing of the waves and the soft classical music issuing from the radio. 

~

The sun rose over the horizon, bathing the ocean in sunlight and turning the water into a glittering, beautiful view. Stanford had yet to experience this before, and the calm seas utterly surprised him as the sunrise finally settled down. The sky eventually turned a clear baby blue, fading into a dark blue on the edges of the world. The coffee in his hands seemed out of touch with the sudden heat, but he drank it anyway as he tapped his foot on the dry porch beneath him and hummed along to the sea shanty that had gotten stuck in his head after last nights Bar visit.

A creak of wood caught his attention, and he turned his head to see a messy-haired and very sleepy Bill coming through the door, “Morning, sleep well?”

“Not really, dreamed I was drowning in sand. It was awful,” Bill replied, taking his cup from his hands and giving it a sniff. Ford chuckled softly as the selkie wrinkled his nose and gave it back to him, “Not a coffee fan I see?”

“Never had it before, and by the smell of it, I don’t think I even want to try”

“It tastes better than it smells.”

Bill took the cup back as it was offered and took a measured sip, rolling the liquid across his tongue like a Wine Sommelier. The reaction to the taste was slow, but when it finally hit his taste buds, he spat it right back out and tried desperately to remove any remains from his tongue, “Ugh! You drink this stuff!? Why!?”

Ford burst into laughter, tears rolling down his face at the disgusted look, “Because I like it! And it keeps me awake” he replied cheerfully, his fingers gripping the rail so he wouldn’t fall over.

Bill scoffed, “That stuff is nasty.”

~

Dipper ran down the stony pathway, tugging on his jacket and dark blue beanie. He was late for his work placement and was in a hurry to get there before Ford’s tolerable mood turned into a grumpy one. Ford didn’t mind a couple of minutes’ lateness, but he would get a bit annoyed at him for being more than five minutes late, claiming it wouldn’t be allowed if his job had been in the big city. His boss was waiting at the door for him, a smile on his face and a foot tapping on the doorstep, “Dipper, you’re here!”

“Yes, and I am so, so sorry!” he cried, coming to a stop in front of him and adjusting his backpack. Ford shook his head, “It’s okay, as a matter of fact I won’t be needing you today, I’m going to go and do my own shopping for a change, and then relax for a bit."

“For the whole day?”

“Yup!”

Dipper frowned, “But you always have something to do.”

“I want a break, go on home and tell your mother the meals are lovely. You can come back tomorrow, we can talk then.” Ford replied, patting his shoulder and returning inside. Dipper huffed in annoyance as the door practically shut in his face and stomped back down the steps, kicking a few stones with such a mood he was lucky they didn’t hit anyone.

Ford turned around and quickly made his way into the kitchen, moving Bill aside so he could stoke the fire and add more firewood to the glowing embers, “I need to go to the supermarket, would you like to join me?”

“The what?”

“Supermarket, I need to get food and you need to food too, yes?”

“Yeah? But, I can just go and hunt-” Bill stopped his sentence abruptly, he couldn’t hunt without his skin and that was currently missing. Ford smiled softly, “They have fresh fish at the supermarket, we can get you some there” he said kindly, picking up his wallet and keys. Bill sighed and stood up from where he had been sitting next to the fire, “Where is this supermarket?”

“Six minutes away by car, I have my vehicle parked in town. If you feel sick at all during the ride, please let me know. I’d rather not have vomit in my passenger seat, it takes weeks to get rid of the stench.”

Bill snorted and shook his head in amusement, “Just lovely.”

~

Asda Dalgety Bay Superstore was the closest food distributor to their town. Dipper usually rode his bike there and back, which took him about forty minutes, plus a few minutes to pick up the requested items on Ford’s shopping list. At first Dipper had been a little confused by Ford’s messy scrawl, but over the weeks he had gotten used to it, figuring out what was what just by the cursive swirls.

Ford parked under a nice bit of shade, the car park thankfully low of customers this early. He assumed it was because of the nicer weather and the heat, but it could just have been because of the time. People would be at home sleeping in, or at the beach, swimming and enjoying a picnic. He opened the driver’s side door and got out, “Come on then, you can push the trolley” he said, opening the passenger door for Bill and helping him to his feet.

“What’s a trolley?”

“You put your food in it as you go down the aisles, a cart of sorts.”

Bill nodded, “So it has wheels? Like your car?”

“Yes! Well done.”

The selkie smiled happily, causing Ford to blush and look away as he busied himself with locking up his vehicle. Bill waited for him to lock up patiently, humming a soft tune under his breath that sounded calming and relaxed. Ford’s sensitive ears picked it up as the car’s locking system clicked and he felt his feelings drift away as if he were floating on calm waters, completely at ease. Bill tapped his shoulder, and he shook his head and gasped loudly, “Wh-What?”

“Easy there, I do apologize. I forget my song has side effects when it comes to humans”

“What do you mean?” Ford asked, rubbing his eyes and looking around in confusion, “How long was I just standing there?”

“About three minutes.”

Ford grumped and grabbed a lone trolley from its parking station, “Tell me, what kind of fish do you prefer? Or are you a ‘eat anything’ fish type?” he asked, checking his wallet to make sure his money was tucked inside the fading leather. Bill shrugged, “I’ll eat anything really, I’m not fussed.” he replied, trailing after him.

As soon as they entered the warmer interior, Bill’s eyes were met with the hustle and bustle of customers and the many scents of the different foods on display. His eyes lit up with excitement and he grabbed Ford by the shoulder and shook him excitedly “Look at it all!” he cried, a huge grin on his face. Ford chuckled, “Stay close to me, please” he replied, rolling the trolley down the first aisle and peering down at his list to see what he needed to get first.

Bill flitted from shelf to shelf as Stanford examined the products, touching everything and admiring the packaging. He sniffed the air again, the scent of fish catching his nose and not too far from where he was standing. He looked over at Ford, who was still very absorbed in reading the ingredients on the back of a can of baked beans, and scampered off. When Ford looked up to make sure Bill was still next to him, the selkie had long since disappeared.

He was just about to go into full on panic mode and rush about the store to look for him when Dan Corduroy rolled his cart over to meet him. “Stanford! How’s it going? Haven’t seen you in ages!”

Ford nodded and placed the can into the trolley, his eyes flickering as he tried to remain incognito with his looking around, “Yes, well I have been busy. How have you been? How are the kids?”

“Good, Wendy’s good, so are the triplets.”

Bill reappeared with a fish lodged in his mouth and an angry-looking Seafood Manager trailing behind him and shouting at him in a mix of curses and foul language. Ford facepalmed and tugged the selkie over to his side, “You can’t just take food, Bill!” he cried, pulling what remained out of his mouth before he could finish it.

“But why?”

“You have to pay for it first! Just like you do with your glass of milk.”

“Oooh...”

Ford rolled his eyes as Bill gave a small look of confusion and gave the mauled fish back to the man, apologizing as he handed him some money for the damage done, “I am so sorry, he’s from out of town.”

“More like out of this world, or living under a rock! Who doesn’t know about money!?”

“Again, I am _so_ sorry.”

The seafood man stalked off, throwing the leftover fish at Bill’s head in anger. The selkie caught it happily and put it back in his mouth, chewing on the tail like a piece of gum as his eyes smiled at Ford. The Lighthouse Keeper chuckled and patted his head, “What am I going to do with you?” he said softly.

“Feed me?”

“Yes, yes, I’ll get you some fish. Oh, Bill? This is Dan, he’s a friend of mine. He’s a fisherman, works on the boats that go out to sea each morning.”

Bill looked up at the tall and very broad man, still in his fishing gear and somehow very familiar, "Greetings!" he said cheerfully, holding out a hand. Dan shook it and smiled at him, "It's nice to meet you," he said, checking the time on his waterproof watch, "But I have kids that need breakfast. Bye Stanford, goodbye Bill. it was nice to catch up." and with that Dan left the two alone to continue their shopping, the trolley making clicking noises as one of the four wheels spun around in distress.

The fisherman didn’t bother with what was left on his list, he simply paid for what he had and hurried home. He had good news on his mind and a smile on his face. 

His son was back on the mainland.


	5. The Irish Selkie

Dan has first met Meribella when he was nineteen years old, the selkie in her seal form and the same beautiful black as Bill’s own pelt. She had become tangled in his nets trying to grab some fish out of the thick school swirling underneath the waters below the haggled boat. It took a few moments to calm her down in his daze, but she eventually relaxed when she realized he meant her no harm.

He cut the nets that held her captive and caught her in his hands so she wouldn’t hurt herself from the fall, apologizing furiously for having caused her any pain and making sure she wasn’t cut. She had given his cheek a lick as a thank you before she leapt out of his arms and disappeared under the salty waves. Taking a few fish with her. 

His hand didn’t leave his cheek for hours after, and it took a good while for him to come back to his senses. What a strange thing for a wild animal to do, and stranger still, it had seemed to understand his words. He shook his head and went back to work, hauling in the day's catch as his mind came up with all sorts of imaginative reasons.

Later that evening he had explained the event to his crew around the largest table at the pub. Most had laughed at his story, telling him it was just a normal seal and not to be fooled by the tall tales that floated about. But the elders had understood his speculations, the oldest of them all giving him a nod of approval, “A selkie she was, although the only known female is the Queen herself. Royalty they blessed you with.” he said, pouring more beer into his tankard and patting his back as he shuffled to the counter to ask for the phone, “She won’t forget your kindness, even if you never see her again.”

But that wasn’t the last time he’d see her. She returned to him a year later, in desperate need of medical attention. Her dark hair was tangled and crystallized with sea salt, and her golden eyes stared up at him as he trudged over in his work boots. He only realized who she was when he spotted the seal skin clutched in her arms protectively and keeping her covered. The dark pelt was the same as the seal he had accidentally captured a couple of years back, dotted with water droplets that shimmered in the sun, “I mean you no harm, milady. Please, let me help you” he said, kneeling down at her side as she shivered with cold. She gave him a silent nod and allowed him to wrap her up in his coat and scoop her into his arms.

“What’s your name?” Dan questioned, carrying her back to his place as carefully as he could. The selkie smiled softly, running a hand over the red hair on his arms in curiosity and poking the clothes he wore with interest, “Meribella, and I know who you are, Daniel. You’re the one who freed me from that net last year.” she answered in a thick Irish accent.

“Well yes, but I also caught you too. Sorry about that... So, you’re a selkie? That explains the sealskin and the.... other events. That’s amazing that you can do that, turn into a seal just by putting on a skin. It’s magic!”

The selkie laughed and patted his cheek as it turned a brilliant shade of red, “Such a gentleman, thank you for helping me. Not many would help, most would harm” she replied, not taking her eyes off him, golden and surreal as a real gold bar. Dan kept his eyes on the pavement, knowing he’d trip if he didn’t stay focused, “Don’t worry, I’ll fix you up and get you back out to sea in no time at all.”

~

But they never really got around to that, love kept them both together.

Five years later William was born, shortened to Bill most of the time, especially when he was being naughty. He was the same as his mother in looks, dark-haired, golden-eyed and beautiful. Dan had been in awe of his bawling newborn son and promised he’d protect him and love him for as long as he lived as he held him in his arms.

A year passed and Bill grew strong and healthy, and very very adventurous for a baby. Meribella told him he wouldn’t have long with their child, and Dan couldn’t help but wish Bill had been born a girl instead. But, he couldn’t change the fact that once his son turned five, the sea would call for him and he would go to it, never seeking land again till he was much older.

Dan was a little heartbroken by this, so he did his best to spend as much time with his son as possible, and spoiling him rotten if need be. And so, the small family was happy for a while, growing together in the small fishing town, and thriving in the rich culture of selkie history and humankind.

Then, one day.... they both left.

And Dan was all alone once more.

~

“What do you mean by half-brother?” The triplets asked in unison, food around their mouths and their plates scrapped clean. Dan gave Wendy the shopping bags and sat down at the table, “As in I was with another woman before your mother, and we had a son together, his name is Bill” he replied, leaning on the thick wooden dining-room table covered in bits of breakfast.

“So she left you too?” Wendy asked, putting a package of goldfish crackers onto the top shelf of the pantry. Dan shook his head, “It’s hard to explain, she’s happier where she is. Your mother had no choice in the matter.”

“Yeah, cause she died, got sick....” Wendy grumped, “Where is he anyway?”

“Bill? Currently, with a ‘friend’ of his, the Lighthouse Keeper Stanford Pines.”

Wendy nodded, “And what? You want us to suss him out? Have a chat?” she scoffed, rolling her eyes. Dan waved his hand as if fanning the air in front of him, “Stop being snarky, I just want you to watch out for him, is all. He’s not used to being around here.”

“Isn’t he an adult?” Kevin asked, his brother Marcus burping as loudly as he could in his face. Gus nodded as Kevin shoved his triplet off his chair in disgust, “He’s old! He should know where to go!"

Dan chuckled at the rough-housing, “Yes, yes he is, but it would be nice for Wendy to get to know him and show him around etc, he’s new in town. Wendy, can I talk with you in the living room? Boys go play outside and mind the road.”

The triplets rushed off, giggling excitedly at the prospects of an adventure and some muddy puddle playtime. Wendy watched them go and finished up with the shopping, noting the forgotten milk and cheese she had asked him to get while out. “What’s so important that you had to rush back from the supermarket with everything but what I asked you to get? You know the boys like a grilled cheese for lunch on the weekend.”

“Sorry, but this is more important. You remember that photo I showed you when you were twelve? The one of the dark-haired woman and the toddler?”

“Yeah, Meribella and Bill, what about them?”

Dan sighed and rubbed his arm with a beefy hand, “Meribella wasn't just my first wife, she was also a selkie... and Bill, my son, was born one too.”

Wendy gaped, “.... Wait, what?”

“I know it’s crazy, but I need you to understand that Bill being on land isn’t good for him. If he’s here, it means he’s either lost his skin, or it has been stolen by someone with greedy intentions. So, Stanford has either taken it from him, or he’s helping him look for it.”

“What do you want me to do?” Wendy asked, still amazed her father had met a selkie, let alone had a kid with one. Selkies weren’t really folklore around here. Some citizens of this town knew about their existence, even if they were hardly seen. But it was mostly the older generation that treated them with respect. Not counting the bartender from Clippers, who knew what Bill was the moment he had paid for his first cup of milk with the handful of soggy coins.

“Make sure it hasn’t been stolen. Your brother could die if he stays on land for a little less than a year. Unless of course he found a mate, but I don’t think that’s on the table.”

Wendy rubbed her eyes and nodded, “Yeah, I can suss it out, dad. You can count on me.”

“I know it’s a lot to take in-”

“It’s fine! I get it. That’s pretty cool that you were in love with a selkie. Did she speak whale when you first met?” she asked, a joking twinkle to her apple-green eyes. Dan laughed, “No, she spoke English with a very thick Irish accent, and she loved William very much. So, you understand why I must protect him? Bill doesn’t understand Human ways, so being tricked would be easy.”

Wendy hugged him, “If that man has taken my brother’s seal skin, you can bet your ass I’ll knock him into next week!”

“That’s my girl.”


End file.
